


False Mask

by moonlightxtweek



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightxtweek/pseuds/moonlightxtweek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clyde Donovan's reputation may set Tweek off at first, but after a good look inside the mans heart Tweek may soon realize that his real self is a lot better than it seems<br/>{Shitty at Summaries}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clyde Donovan was known on his street as the 'resident badass', or 'King of South Park'.

Donovan often had a tendency to get into fights with anyone who pissed him off, and no one was above his rules. The brunette man was very unforgiving and would drop kick your ass in a matter of seconds if you so much as looked at him funny.  
He had been arrested for fighting on multiple accounts, but charges were never pressed and with how much money and power Clyde had he would have gotten out in less than an hour anyway.

He is the head of 'Donovan Cigarettes', a widely known and highly priced brand of cigarettes.  
'Donovan Cigarettes' is known to many people as 'the best cigarettes ever sold'.  
They're cigarettes with flavor, and you could get any kind ranging from mint to bubblegum, and much more, not to mention it was locally grown and sold so it was easier for South Park residents to get ahold of them.  
However, they weren't only sold in South Park, his cigarettes sold all over the country, which plays a big role behind his wealth.

 

Clyde Donovan is a hard man to impress, he shows very little emotion and no one, men or women, have ever caught his eye. A lot of people have tried to start something with the man but he always seems uninterested.  
No date has ever hit off and he had never truly been in love with anyone ever.  
Not once could the brunette man say he had fallen in love, or even so much as found someone attractive.

He has a small group of friends who he often gets into trouble with, and he's happy with that life, very happy. 

 

Tweek Tweak had moved to South Park from France just a week ago, he's a nervous, twitchy and small man with blonde hair and blue eyes. The people on his block would often say he looked more like a German rather than a French man.  
Tweek had no accent as well, and he spoke perfect English which made it easier for the residents of South Park to understand him.  
He moved in with his pen pal Butters Stotch, the two had been writing each other for at least a year before the French man had made a comment about wanting to live in America, his friend was very quick to offer him a place to stay and he moved in quickly. 

Tweek quietly went out with his friend Butters for a walk one night, just enjoying the night air and cool breeze. While they walked the blonde noticed a young man in all black with brown hair quietly sitting on a ledge and smoking a cigarette  
The ledge wasn't very high and Tweek could barely make out his features, so he stepped closer.  
Butters nervously held onto his friends arm, keeping a watchful eye on him as they walked past the resident badass.  
Turning to face his friend he spoke in a quiet voice so the brunette wouldn't hear him.

"Who is that?"  
"That's Clyde Donovan, he's one of the toughest men on the block, and the richest. He owns the tobacco company"

The twitchy blonde noticed that Clyde's eyes seemed to stay on him, following him like a hawk stalking it's prey. Tweek grew nervous and looked back at him, his eyes filled with worry. He noticed that the mans eyes looked calm, almost curious as they followed him.  
Tweek turned away and just kept walking with Butters until they reached his home.

____

 

Clyde first noticed the fidgety blonde when he was walking down his street with Butters. It didn't really surprise him that Butters would be the first person to try to make friends with the new resident. He was a good hearted man.  
He didn't really pay attention that well until he caught the blonde looking back at him, he looked very nervous and he could tell he was twitching slightly.

 

He immediately figured the blonde had found out about Clyde's reputation, he had to admit it was very bad and the things the residents probably told him were very much true.  
He took no shit from anyone, if you pissed him off, tried anything with him or even so much as looked at him wrong he'd kick your ass in a matter of minutes. He'd gotten arrested and landed a record for that exact reason, yet he still owned his own company.

 

Clyde Donovan grew up as a 'crybaby', he was very skittish and sensitive and he really didn't have many friends aside from Craig Tucker, who he knew since childhood.  
He tried very hard to be strong, to be liked by the other kids and to fit in but he always failed. Despite numerous attempts at fitting in he gave up, the brunette decided it didn't matter anymore and that they didn't like him so why bother. 

It wasn't until after the death of his mother that he started acting up. His mother was kind of a nagging bitch, and despite her and him not getting along very she still, in the end, was his mother. Clyde's father had become absent in his sons life after that, assuming that his son was mature enough and could be left alone to deal with her death.  
He saw his father maybe once a month but when he did see him Roger payed him no attention, always too busy with something 'more important'.  
'What could be more important than your own son?'

He could never find the courage to ask his father that question out loud.  
Instead he just silently repeated the question in his head like a cassette tape.

In school he eventually stopped caring what the other students thought, he just found no reason to give a shit anymore. He had lost his mother physically and his father mentally, and it's not like he had friends to begin with so why bother?  
He changed his once always figure-full face to one absent of expressions or emotions.  
That's when people started noticing, and started to show interest. 

Girls would talk to him and ask him questions and Clyde would respond vaguely, and they'd just giggle. They would giggle that goddamn false laugh you'd hear from those bitches in model commercials.  
It pissed Clyde off.  
However, Ying must always have a Yang, therefore the positive attention he got came with negative attention as well.

He didn't know the person who wanted to fight him but he honestly couldn't care less, he just wanted it over with.  
Kids gathered around chattering as they watched Clyde and the other kid prepare to fight.

 

It was over with one punch.  
The little bastard didn't stand a chance, Clyde knocked him out cold with one clear punch.  
He sighed and shook his head as he looked down at the kid before him.

The other kids cheered and looked at Clyde in shock, he just stared at them and spit before walking off. It was from then on he just developed a heart of ice, and he just stopped caring.


	2. Chapter 2

Tweeks curiosity sprouted the next day, he wanted to know more about this 'Clyde' person. He wanted to talk to him himself. 

At around 7:30 pm Tweek walked out of his house and went over to the ledge he had last seen Clyde on before, and just to the blonde boys luck he was sitting there again, smoking a cigarette.  
Nervously he began to walk over to him and smiled weakly, making himself known

"H-Hi, are you Clyde Donovan?"

Clyde took a drag of his cigarette and smirked, nodding 

"You're that German man who moved in recently."  
"A-Actually I'm French."

The dark haired boy raised an eyebrow in confusion, the guy looked German, but he wasn't going to push it.   
Nodding he waved to the man and then patted the spot next to him  
Tweek walked over and sat next to him, confused but curious. 

"Is it true? That you get into fights a lot?"  
"Only when people piss me off"

Clyde chuckled and took another drag before turning to Tweek and offering him one, to which the blonde politely declined.

"So, what brings you to this shitty little hell spot?"  
"My penpal lives here and offered me a place to stay, I wanted to come to America to get better opportunities. You don't like living here?"

He took another drag and shook his head,   
"No, but my business is here so unless my business leaves I'm not going anywhere."

Tweek nodded and brushed a hand through his hair nervously, the guy didn't seem so bad, but then again they had only just met. 

"What's your name?"  
"Tweek Tweak, it's odd I know but when I was younger I twitched a lot."

Clyde just shrugged and stared at nothing, still taking drags from his cigarette as he stared at the dim moonlight. Tweek quietly sat by him and stared up at the moon as well.  
"Do you sit out here often?"  
He nodded and took another drag

Tweek inhaled then turned to him 

"Do you beat people up for fun?"  
"Hell no, I put people in their place when they piss me off, everyone likes to go around saying all I do is smoke and kick the shit out of people when in reality I just don't tolerate bullshit."

The brunette grimaced and took another drag, it was just like high school, the new neighbor had barely been there a week and already people were filling his head with bullshit. Just like in school 

Tweeks expression softened as he looked at Clyde, he looked angry and almost betrayed.   
"South Park, it's a beautiful place."  
"I wouldn't say so, but then again I've probably had a different experience with it than you."

Twitching a bit Tweek jumped down and took the brunette mans hand and led him to a new diner he had found, he had an idea to show him that there was still good here. They just had to find it.  
Walking inside the two men were sat at a booth, the waitress handed them menus and they began to look over them. Clyde looked at the blonde in confusion 

"What are we doing here?"  
"This place is bright colored, and the people here are cheery. Therefore it's a good place in the world"

He just tilted his head, still confused 

"Beauty doesn't always have to be in the looks, and it doesn't always show itself immediately. Sometimes to remember the beauty in things you have to dig a little. Like a diamond in a rock, the rock isn't beautiful, but if you keep digging at it and looking further you can find its beauty.   
All you have to do is just work a little harder to find the beauty in South Park"

Clyde's eyes softened at what the man before him had said, Clyde had lived here his whole life but never once was he given advice like this, and never once did he think to look harder at his town.   
Tweek had lived here no more than a week and already he was able to only find good in this place.

Perhaps Clyde could learn from him


End file.
